


Project California

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV), The Office (US)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Crossover, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Party, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is sent undercover to investigate rumours of crimes committed by Dunder Mifflin CEO Robert California. He turns out to be an eccentric, puzzling character, but hardly a criminal.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Robert California, Elizabeth Keen/Robert California
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	Project California

**Author's Note:**

> James Spader plays Robert California on season 8 of The Office (US). I was inspired by that character, plus the specific episode "Pool Party" (Season 8, Episode 12). Robert California has a pool party and gets naked in the canon, but of course things happen differently here. lol  
> I was also inspired by the fics under the Robert California tag here on the Archive and I decided to try writing him. It was harder than writing Red, but maybe just because I'm not used to it.
> 
> And poor Lizzie, she never does a very good job of undercover work in my fics. She always ends up being seduced (or seducing). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist, The Office (US) or their characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz pulled into the parking lot, ready to start her new office job. This was her first undercover mission for the FBI and she was very nervous. Her supervisor, Agent Ressler, sent her here to investigate rumours about the CEO, Robert California. He was rumoured to evade taxes and embezzle from the Dunder Mifflin paper company. Liz’s mission was to find out if any of it was true.

Liz entered the building and walked through to the office, holding a box of supplies and belongings for her desk. Everyone looked at her.

“Hi, I’m Liz, I’m supposed to start today.” Liz said to no one in particular as the close-knit group of colleagues stared at her.

A man approached her, smiling and acting as nervous as she was.

“Thanks for coming in! I’m Andy Bernard. This is Erin, that’s Pam and Jim, they’re together…there’s Dwight over there—“ Andy was saying.

“Andy, where are your manners? The young lady needs to settle in.” Robert said, cutting in front of him and taking hold of Liz’s box.

Liz recognized Robert California from the identification photo in her dossier, but she feigned ignorance.

“Thank you…um, are you the manager?” Liz said.

“I’m the CEO. Please come into the boardroom for a minute.” Robert said, leading the way, still carrying the box.

Liz smiled at Andy and felt sorry for him; Robert was obviously overbearing. She went into the boardroom and Robert placed her box on the table, then he closed the door. He then stood in front of her and raked his eyes over her from head to toe and back up. Liz surmised that sexual harassment was probably an issue in this workplace.

“Well now…Lizzie, was it?” Robert said.

“Uh—“ She said.

“My name is Robert California, and as you now know, I’m the CEO, but I have a very hands-on approach…I’m often here in the office. What were you hired to do, Lizzie?” He said.

Liz wondered for a split second if he knew she was an undercover agent, but she dismissed the thought.

“Um, I—“ She began.

“Because what I _really_ need is a personal assistant.” He said, then he finally stopped talking.

Liz was a little intimidated by the idea, seeing as he was so eccentric and intense, but it would afford her a better opportunity to investigate him.

“I can do that. If you want me to.” Liz said.

“I want you to. Very much.” Robert said.

“Okay…” She said.

Robert smiled and studied Lizzie, his new assistant. He was already hoping there would be more between them at some point but he reminded himself to act professionally. He had a history of coming on too strong.

“Would you be able to start right now?” Robert asked.

“Sure.” Liz said.

“Great. How about you go grab a notepad…here, let me give you my pen…” He said.

Liz noticed that Robert had a way of making things sound sexual when they weren't. She took the pen from him.

“Um, it’s in my box.” Liz said.

He gave an amused, puzzled look.

“What’s in your box, darling?” Robert asked.

“A notepad…” She said embarrassedly.

“Oh, I see. Well, if you ever need any paper, you’re in the right place. Although you should try not to use too much, it’ll cost the company.” He said.

“Okay.” She said. This Robert California character was unusual; the tales of his eccentricity were definitely true.

Liz walked past him and rummaged through her box to retrieve the notepad, then she turned around and was startled to find Robert right behind her.

“Do you have a lot of items? You can probably fit them in my office. Well, it’s a room that I use as my office when I’m here. Come along.” Robert said.

Robert went to the door and opened it; everyone looked away and pretended to be busy again. He led Lizzie around the corner to his office.

“Make yourself at home.” Robert said, then he sat at his desk.

Liz wasn’t sure what to do, so she just put her box of stuff on one of the metal shelving units and sat down across from him.

“Oh, I was expecting you to put your cute office supplies around the place, brightening it up.” He said disappointedly.

Liz got up and started putting her items on his desk, including a pink stapler and a miniature succulent plant. Robert appeared happy now.

Out in the main office, Dwight looked around.

“Where did she go? Do you think he fired her already?” Dwight asked.

“Do you think they’re doing it in his office?” Meredith asked.

“Neither would surprise me.” Jim said.

Meanwhile, in Robert’s office, Liz was sitting there watching him write in his leather-bound notebook. She wondered what he was writing and why he needed her if he made his own notes. He finally closed it and smiled at her.

“…What would you like me to do, Mr. California?” Liz asked.

“ _Please_ , call me Robert.” He said indulgently.

“Okay. Robert…what can I do for you?” She said.

Robert let out a long sigh as he pondered all the possibilities; Lizzie was gazing eagerly at him.

“You could…” He began.

Lizzie raised her eyebrows expectantly. Robert chickened out of what he wanted to say, but he devised a plan to get closer to her anyway.

“You could attend my party tonight.” He said.

“Oh. Okay.” Liz said, astonished.

“It’s at my house…lots of alcohol, swimming and so on…” Robert said.

 _That sounds safe_ , she thought sarcastically.

“Sounds fun. I’ll need your address, though.” Liz said.

“I’ll give you a ride after work.” He said.

“…Alright. Thanks.” She said, almost blushing.

After a while, Robert led Liz back into the main office and asked for everyone’s attention.

“This is Lizzie, my new personal assistant. Make her feel welcome. And you’re all invited to my house after work for a party.” Robert announced.

Liz began blushing now; not only was the introduction a little embarrassing, Robert had invited her before he invited any of the other workers. It was as if he created the party idea as a way of getting her to come over to his house. He was kind of a shady character, but her gut was telling her he was more of a harmless eccentric than a criminal.

The other workers were astonished and they all glanced around at each other. They nodded nervously to accept Robert’s invitation.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a puzzling day at the office, Liz nervously got into the passenger seat of Robert California’s car. He made small talk which was more along the lines of philosophy, then they eventually arrived at his house. They were the first to get there, and neither of them were sure when the others would arrive for the party. Liz followed him into the house and he took some fresh snacks out of the fridge. Robert then retrieved far too many wine bottles from the cellar. Liz just observed him until he pushed the carrot sticks in front of her.

“Help yourself to whatever you’d like, okay, Lizzie?” Robert said.

“Okay, thanks. This is a lovely home, and it’s nice of you to throw a party for your employees.” Liz said.

“It’s nothing.” He said in a surprisingly humble manner.

Robert poured them both a glass of wine and began drinking, so Liz sipped hers. It was excellent wine. They ended up downing two full glasses each, sitting beside each other at the island in the kitchen.

“Um…Robert, what are my actual duties as a personal assistant? Because I could help with accounting and stuff.” Liz said, trying to work on her mission.

“Shhh, enough shop talk, sweetheart.” Robert said, placing his finger on her lips to shush her.

 _Uh oh_ , Liz thought. The sexual harassment wasn’t her main problem; the main problem was that she felt attracted to Robert, her new boss and the target of her investigation. She blushed lightly and just watched him to see what he would do next. This man was unpredictable, despite her background in psychology and profiling. Robert California was an enigma. Surprisingly, he took his finger away from her lips and poured more wine into both of their glasses. Liz noticed that Robert looked pensive as he stared at the marble countertop.

“Is something wrong?” Liz asked.

Robert sighed heavily and leaned on the island.

“What _isn’t_ wrong? My divorce just went through, I’m in some obscure shit-hole trying in vain to boost paper sales while society is going paperless, and my employees are only coming to my party because they’re afraid of me or trying to get in my good graces.” Robert rambled.

Liz raised her eyebrows.

“That sounds stressful. Wanna talk about it?” She said.

“I just did.” He said.

“I mean, you could talk more about these things. I’m a good listener.” She said.

“No, it’s alright, Lizzie, but _thank you_. Seriously, thank you. You’re…a breath of fresh air.” He said appreciatively.

Liz smiled.

“Anytime. And…I’m here for your party because I _want_ to be, not because I’m afraid of you or trying to impress you.” Liz said.

Robert suddenly clasped her hand in both of his.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Robert said.

They just stared at each other for several moments.

“…You didn’t happen to bring a bathing suit, did you?” Robert said.

“No, I didn’t come prepared for a pool party…” Liz said.

“That’s okay. You can always go skinny-dipping.” He said.

Liz felt her cheeks warm up and despite her best efforts, she started blushing. Robert gave her a quizzical look.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed about skinny-dipping, it’s only a little nudity. Nothing I haven’t seen before. Well, I haven’t seen your naked body before…” Robert said.

Liz had no idea how to respond at first; after several moments, she spoke.

“Maybe um…” Liz began.

The doorbell rang. Robert was on the edge of his seat, wanting to hear what Lizzie had to say, but the doorbell rang again. Lizzie decided to save whatever it was until later. He got off the stool and swore under his breath as he went to answer the door. The entire staff had arrived; they’d probably arranged to get there at the same time to avoid awkwardness. Lizzie really was a breath of fresh air.

“Come in!” Robert said jovially.

Everyone entered and Robert ushered them downstairs to go to the pool area, then he escorted Lizzie from the kitchen down to the pool. Liz and Robert mostly just paid attention to each other the whole evening, sitting on the sidelines and sipping wine. When Robert tired of the party, he came up with a plan to get everyone to leave—except Lizzie, hopefully. He leaned closer to her.

“I know something that will make them leave…” Robert said.

“Oh?” Liz responded.

Liz watched as Robert stood up, took all his clothes off and jumped into the pool. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock and amusement. Sure enough, the employees started leaving because they were weirded out by seeing their boss swimming around naked. Robert laughed and carried on relaxedly swimming in the pool. Liz checked him out but she wasn’t able to get a very good look at this distance. Soon they were the only two people left, and she felt nervous and excited. Robert’s free-spiritedness—and nakedness—made her want to join him.

“The water’s lovely!” Robert said.

To his shock, Lizzie stood up and took her top off, then her bra. She took her skirt and panties off, then she was completely naked. The water was warm enough that Robert started becoming hard as he looked at her. Liz jumped in the pool and giggled delightedly. She felt free and flirtatious. She swam closer to Robert and they stood in the shallow water. They gazed into each other’s eyes.

“What were you going to say, earlier, before everyone arrived?” Robert asked.

“I was gonna say maybe I’d go skinny-dipping later. Specifically, if it was just you and I…” Liz said.

“Where did you come from?” He asked, marvelling at her; he couldn’t believe his luck.

Liz just giggled in response. She was enjoying spending time with Robert and she felt bad that her mission brought her into his life. She wanted to forget about that and just have fun together. Robert rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

“You don’t think I’m crazy? Everyone thinks I’m crazy.” Robert said.

Liz smiled and laughed.

“I don’t think you’re crazy. I think,” she said, putting her hands on his shoulders and moving closer, “you’re stressed out, bored, lonely…maybe a little sexually frustrated.”

Robert chuckled.

“Am I that transparent?” He asked.

“I’m that good at reading people.” She explained.

Liz leaned in and brushed her lips over his. She reached under the water and grasped his impressive member.

“Like right now, I can tell you want me, but _not_ in the pool…you want to fuck me in your bed, with my legs on your shoulders…while I hold onto the headboard.” Liz purred, slowly stroking him.

“Very good…I’d _love_ to do that…but you’re wrong about one thing.” Robert said.

“What.” She probed.

“The pool.” He said.

Robert grabbed Lizzie’s waist and lifted her up.

“Oh!” She said, wrapping her legs around him; she held onto his shoulders.

Liz blushed as she felt Robert’s cock touch her sensitive folds. The sensation got her ready in a hurry. She was sexually frustrated too. She started trying to hump him and push down on him.

“Whoa, okay honey…” Robert said soothingly; he held Lizzie’s sexy ass and bucked his hips, bumping her folds until he was lined up properly.

Liz moaned as she felt Robert enter her; he stretched her so she had to relax more. He gradually went deeper and began moving her up and down, still holding her butt. Robert could barely keep from blowing his load right then, as Lizzie’s tight silky warmth pumped his cock. Liz was needy with lust and arousal.

“Mm! Faster… _harder_ …” Liz mewled.

Robert was thrilled. He obliged and moved Lizzie as fast as possible while they were in the water. It wasn’t fast enough.

“Come over here, baby.” Robert said breathlessly.

He carried Lizzie to the shallow steps and got on top of her as he laid her down on the top step. They were out of the water now, except for his feet, but he had enough leverage to thrust quickly.

“Oh! _Yes!”_ Liz whimpered.

They could feel everything fully, and move faster, out of the water. Liz was ecstatic as Robert’s thick cock slipped in and out. They were wet from being in the pool, so his lower body was also slipping on hers, giving her a bit of friction and stimulation on her clit. She was nearing the peak already.

“Mm…Robert…come in me…” Liz said breathlessly.

“Ohhh yes…” Robert groaned breathily.

Liz held onto Robert’s back and lifted her knees higher at his sides; she seemed to get even better stimulation on her g-spot and her clit like this. She trembled and panted for several long moments, then she felt the powerful first wave of her orgasm hit her. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back. Robert grunted and lost his rhythm as Lizzie tightened on him. He thrust a couple more times, then he groaned as he emptied into her. He felt the intense pleasure going through him and kept gushing heavily into Lizzie until finally there was nothing left. They both shivered with the last of their ecstasy, then they caught their breath. Liz moaned softly and slumped on the pool deck under Robert.

“Oh my god…we needed that.” Liz said.

“Hell yes.” Robert agreed.

“You’re amazing.” She purred.

“Oh, thank you. You too, sweetheart.” He said, enjoying the confidence boost.

“Thanks. Kiss me.” She said softly.

Robert captured Lizzie’s mouth in a passionate kiss. He was thrilled that she was moaning quietly and writhing even as he softened inside her. Liz couldn’t help it; there was something about Robert that drove her crazy. He was eccentric, inappropriate and not a very good employer, but for some reason, she clicked with him and she wanted him. They stopped kissing and realized how tired they were, so Robert withdrew from Lizzie and helped her up. They smiled at each other.

“Uh, Lizzie, would you like to stay overnight…in my bed?” Robert asked.

“I’d love to.” Liz said.

Robert smiled in pleasant surprise, then they both went over to the wall where there were showers for rinsing off after swimming. They rinsed and grabbed some towels, then Robert led Lizzie upstairs. Liz was wondering whether to call off the investigation or not, but she realized that if she told Ressler there was nothing to pursue, she’d be taken off the case and away from Robert.

“Just one sec, I have to set my phone alarm.” Liz said.

“Okay.” Robert said, then he got a drink of water.

Liz secretly texted Ressler: ‘Tricky one. Need months’. She wanted to spend more time with Robert. She smirked and felt naughty as she put her phone down, then she went to get a glass of water, too. After drying off, Liz followed Robert further into the palatial house and into the master bedroom. She giggled excitedly as they got under the blankets together. They laid on their sides, facing each other.

“We were naughty. I’m not fired, am I?” Liz said humorously.

“Good heavens, no! I’m keeping you.” Robert said.

Liz laughed delightedly as Robert playfully pushed her onto her back and got on top of her. He kissed her and settled between her legs.

“Robert! Are you ready to do it again?!” Liz said giddily.

“Soon.” Robert said, then he busily kissed her neck.

“Mm. Yes, sir.” She said, eagerly awaiting the next round.

**The End**


End file.
